1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of mounts, for example, camera mounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain sports, especially surfing, it is useful to hold an action sports camera in a mouth of a user. This frees up hands of the user and gives the user a unique image (still picture or video) shot angle from the point of view of that user. However, when the user no longer wants to hold the camera in the mouth, it is helpful to be able to lock the camera into a fixed mount, such as a surf mount attached to the front of a surfboard. This way the user can keep filming themselves from a new perspective, and not worry about losing their action sports camera.